Stand By You
by obsessiveryleyfan
Summary: What if Finn never died? What if after the seniors graduated, Finn took over the glee club? Follow Finn, Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Jake and Unique as they recruit new members to the Glee Club and make their way to Nationals with a new group of performers. Rated T for language. ON HAITUS UNTIL 2/18
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! It's been so long! Not really, but whatever. I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I wanted to wait until I started high school and now I did! The best way describe this story is as an AU of the newbie's junior year if Cory/Finn didn't pass away and Finn ran the Glee Club for Will. **

**_Italics_**** means lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by FOX, a wonderfully creative company whose characters I have borrowed for a completely profit-free flight of fancy. Kindly do not sue me, please, as I am terrified of you. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Finn Hudson said, "I just want to say congratulations to all of you for your hard work earning money to restart the Glee Club. You were all amazing," In the back row, Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn smiled at each other, "Anyway, we already have a few signups so today will just be a day to watch the auditions and relax." As they walked to the auditorium, Kitty, Unique, Jake and Finn were discussing last year's nationals. Ryder and Marley were slightly behind them, having a quiet mock argument about which Disney villain was the best.<p>

"Come on Ry, it has to be Scar."

"No way! It's obviously Ursula. She stole a girl's freaking voice and then transformed herself into a hot girl to get the prince to fall in love with her and then grew into a skyscraper to set stuff on fire and make a water tornado."

"Yeah, well Scar tried to eat a cute little bird, threw his own brother off of a cliff, manipulated a cute little baby lion into thinking he killed his own father, set hyenas after him and tried to drop him into fire." By the end of this conversation, the groups had reached the auditorium and were sitting down. Finn looked down at his clipboard and called the first name.

"Alyson Urbach." A short, pudgy, nervous looking girl came on stage, carrying a microphone with her.

"What will you be singing for us today?" Alyson began a rendition of a song none of them recognized. Her voice was low pitch, but also squeaky; an ear bursting combination. After a couple lines, Finn put his hand in the air.

"That will be all Alyson. Thank you." She nodded and walked back off stage. Finn called several more names. Some had potential, but most didn't, "Next is Brynklie Lynn."

"NO," Ryder said, standing up, "No way," Another girl came out onto the stage. She had blond hair and brown eyes."What the hell are you doing here."

"Ryder, language," Finn said, "And how do you know her."

"I'm his sister," Brynklie said from the stage.

"She can't join the Glee Club," Ryder complained.

"Why not," she replied defensively.

"Because…because you can't." Brynklie looked at her brother, her eyes narrowed.

"That," she replied, almost at a loss for words, "That was the stupidest thing you've ever said and last week you asked me if a fly without wings would be called a run."

"I was kidding," Ryder protested. Brynklie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm auditioning and you can't stop me," then, she added, "Ryder, sit down. You look like an idiot." Ryder sat down, staring stony eyed at Brynklie. She grabbed the microphone and waited for the music to begin.

_Oh Oh_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh_

_I loved you, I loved you_

_With all that's in my power_

_I was used and abused_

_Til I was sweet and sour_

_I kissed you and kissed you_

_And gave you all my sugar_

_You knew that I'd be useless_

_If I let you know what you were to me_

_I thought it would be OK_

_And we shared everything_

_No way_

_And I told you, I told you_

_How I was such a sad case_

_You said you could save me_

_I'm doing the saving_

_Went to sleep with superhero_

_And he woke up a villain_

_Killing and killing my love_

_Oh, what happened?_

_Oh, no, what happened_

_You got me fighting_

_Like wonder woman, woman_

_But..._

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh no, don't know what happened._

_Don't know what happened._

_Don't know what happened._

_I keep trying and trying_

_To wrap my head around it_

_Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting_

_You hurt me, you hurt me_

_And no not physically_

_Ain't got no bumps and bruises_

_To show people what you're doing to me_

_I thought it would be OK_

_But you see I heard everything you said_

_And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case_

_You said you could save me_

_I'm doing the saving_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh no_

Putting the microphone down, she began to dance while she sung the rap of the song, her voice filling the auditorium without a need for microphones.

_You got me_

_Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks_

_Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo_

_1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do_

_You know_

_When you see that hand go chop_

_Everything stops_

_The flow so hot_

_Like steam from a coffee pot_

"Crap," Jake said, watching her doing backflips, "You know Ryder, she's actually pretty good." Ryder glared at him, opened his mouth, and was cut off when Jake spoke again, "Holy crap! Did you see that? She just did, like, fifteen perfect pirouettes." Ryder looked away as Brynklie picked up the microphone again.

_Rush hour, no traffic_

_No Jet Li, just Jackie_

_You acting like you stay behind_

_Go read up on your classics_

_You ol' fake-o wanna be superman_

_Give Clark Kent back his glasses_

_Man I hit you with a judo kick so fast_

_You look back like what happened_

_Oh, no_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, no what happened_

_Oh, no what happened_

_Oh, no what happened_

She finished her routine and everybody clapped, except, of course, Ryder, who was glaring at his sister.

"Wow," Finn said, standing up, "That was amazing! How long were you working on that?"

"Two days, maybe."

"Wow, only two days. I don't even think I need to say it, but welcome to the Glee Club."

"WHAT," Ryder said, resuming his standing position, "All she has to do is spin a couple times and she's automatically in?"

"I'm sor-" Finn started, but he was cut off when Brynklie shouted at her brother from the stage.

"RYDER! IF YOU CALL IT SPINNING ONE MORE TIME-"

"I'm sorry Ryder," Finn said interrupting her rant, "But she's got a great voice and anyway, we're low on dancers and clearly she's good at choreographing."

"Yeah," Kitty said, "Maybe if we have this one, we'll have better choreography than what Mr. Schuester pulled out of Kidz Bop videos."

"Thanks so much guys," Brynklie said excitedly.

"Shut up," Ryder called sarcastically.

"No," she yelled back.

"Ok," Finn said, "That's everybody. We still have, like, ten minutes left so we can just go back to the choir room and hang out. Brynklie, you can just come with us and we can do introductions and stuff."

"Sure." As the Glee Club trooped out of the auditorium, Marley asked the question Ryder was dreading.`

"Hey, I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess it just never came up," Ryder said. He was lying. Ryder never really got to know his younger sister. She had been homeschooled up until that year and when she wasn't at home she was at the dance studio. Their schedules never matched up and they never really saw much of each other. By then, they had returned to the choir room and were sitting in their usual chairs. Brynklie stood in the middle of the room with Finn.

"Ok, so do we want to do introductions," he suggested, "I'm Finn, I'm running the Glee Club for Mr. Schuester while he's home with his son. Everybody else, say your name and something interesting about you, I guess, starting with Marley."

"I'm Marley and I want to be a singer on the radio."

"I'm Jake and I dance too."

"I'm Unique and I'm just giving you a heads up, I'm the head diva up here, but girl you are fierce."

"I'm Kitty, and I sometimes wonder why I come here."

"I'm not going to introduce because if you don't know me you're kind of stupid and I don't think you should be here because you can't sing," Ryder said.

"Neither can you," Brynklie shot back, "A little note, dude, the bathroom is right next my room. Tone it down a little in the shower." The two siblings glared at each other, while the others fought down laughter.

"Brynklie," Finn cut in, "How about you tell a little about yourself?"

"I'm Brynklie Lynn-".

"Did anybody in your family get a normal name," Kitty asked, "Ryder? Brynklie?"

"I don't know," she said, defensively, "Let me ask my mom, Blanche."

"Is that really her name," Finn asked.

"No. Her name is Diane. Anyway, my name is Brynklie. I'm fourteen, so I'm a freshman. I was homeschooled up until this year to focus on dance and singing. I danced fifty hours a week, plus a competition every Saturday. It was just starting to be a little much. I miss it, even though I still dance a lot, but it's okay because I like school."

The same time the next day, the whole glee club, including Brynklie, had gathered in the choir room as usual. They were all sitting in a small circle of chairs and explaining the past drama's of the Glee Club in detail. Finn was just getting to when Rachel told him the Puck was the father of Quinn's baby - through the telling and retelling of this story, Puck now had a full mullet and Quinn was seven months pregnant - when someone opened the door and a Cheerio walked in.

"Coach Sylvester needs to see Brynklie Lynn." Immediately the conversation changed from the 'Glee Club Memory Lane in Excruciating Detail' to 'How to Survive Coach Sylvester in Five Easy Steps'.

"Don't insult Madonna or Olivia Newton John."

"Don't make it really obvious that you're fake laughing at the bad jokes."

"Don't eat or drink anything in there."

"Don't show any emotion at the insults. There's one for everyone."

"Don't show fear."

"Kitty," Finn said at the sight of Brynklie's terrified expression, "Why don't you bring her. You know where the office is." She nodded and the two walked out the door.

"I wonder what Coach Sylvester wants. Maybe to recruit you to the Cheerios."

"Cheerios?"

"The cheer team here."

"Coach Sylvester teaches cheerleading?"

"Yeah. She's coming close to twenty years of teaching. Pretty impressive."

"Wait, is Coach Sylvester a woman."

"Yeah. That may have been something we should have mentioned."

"Maybe," Brynklie replied, sarcastically.

Just as they had reached Sue Sylvester's office, the warning bell went off, Kitty said, "Crap. I have to go to science. Just knock. You'll be fine." Kitty retreated back down the hall. Brynklie raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she could, she heard a woman's voice.

"I gave this job to Santana Lopez three years ago and she failed dismally." Brynklie couldn't hear what whoever she was talking to said, but Coach Sylvester began to speak again, "We'll see. If you are able to destroy them from the inside, the Glee Club is mine!" Brynklie heard the sliding of a chair being pushed back, then a moment later, a tall, dark girl dressed in a cheerleading uniform strutted out, leaving the door wide open behind her. She paused in front of Brynklie, before raising her eyebrows and brushing past her. Brynklie took a deep breath and knocked on the doorframe, before peeking her head inside.

"Ah, Brynklie," A woman in a red tracksuit said, "Come. Sit down. Welcome to McKinley. As you probably know, I am Sue Sylvester and I run the Cheerios here."

"I've heard," Brynklie said, trying her best to be polite. From the other things she had heard about Sue, she was not a person you wanted on your bad side.

"Well, I have heard quite a few things about you. I'm not gonna lie, most of those things were bad, but of the positive, I heard you were a very good dancer."

"So people say."

"I want to offer you a spot on the Cheerios. You're small, so you would be an automatic flyer. It's a big honor." Now, Brynklie had a grudge against cheerleaders. She assumed it was a dancer thing. She did, however, want to be polite, so she thought her answer through very carefully.

"I would," Brynklie said, slowly, "But I already joined a club and I don't really have time for anything else with my dance schedule and school."

"And which club would that be?"

"The Glee Club!" Sue's eyes narrowed.

"The Glee Club," she growled, "So Frankenteen and his posse got to you?"

"Posse?"

"Maybe you are a stupid as your brother. You know, Young Quinn Fabray, Flynn Ryder, Young Noah Puckerman, Him Slash Her and - " Sue stopped mid-sentence. She tipped her head to one side, then the other, "How strange. I am still completely incapable of finding a clever insult for Marley Rose."

"I, um, have to go, but sorry. I don't think I can join the Cheerios. Thanks for the offer though."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Ryder said, coming up to Marley's locker, "I really hate to do this but I think I have to cancel for Friday." A week earlier, Ryder, who had long since given up on Marley, had asked her if she wanted to hang out. He missed the time they had spent hanging out together. Unfortunately, he was about to ruin it:<p>

"Why," Marley replied, trying not to look disappointed.

"I got stuck driving Brynklie and some of her dancer friends to the competition on Friday, and I totally forgot." Brynklie, who generally was not a meddlesome sister, had overheard this conversation and wanted to help.

"Not to sound like I was eavesdropping," Brynklie started, coming up to them, "Actually, I don't really care. But didn't I tell you that mom said you didn't have to do that."

"No," Ryder said, sounding shocked, "You didn't."

"Oh. I thought I did. You couldn't get a car because dad has to work late and mom's visiting Grandma so she got someone else to drive and I also was supposed to tell you that we won't be home until Sunday because we have to stay overnight because it's in Boston and I'm rambling, so anyway, you're free."

"Oh, cool," he said, then looked at Marley, "I guess it's still on for Friday then."

"Great," she said, smiling, "I'll be looking forward to it." She waved and headed towards the lunchroom.

"Why are you still here," Ryder asked Brynklie.

"Dude. You're my ride." The pair started walking down the hallway towards the exit.

"Hey," Ryder said, "When did mom say I didn't have to drive?"

"Oh that. She didn't."

"Then why did you tell me she did."

"Because Marley really wanted to hang out with you. And you wanted to too. I didn't want you to screw that up. Especially not because of me."

"All that aside, how are you going to convince mom that someone else is driving. She hates to reschedule things like that." Brynklie thought about it for a little bit.

"I might have to make a few calls, but I can make this week Skye's mom's week to drive to the competition."

"Well whatever you do, thanks."

"No problem. I love Ryley."

"I don't know what that means"

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope you like this! I've had this idea in my head for a while. Please don't hate it yet! So far, I think I will update every two weeks but it will probably change to something more frequent. A bunch of people I've had read this have asked me how to say Brynklie, and it's pronounced like Brink-lee. I know Brynklie is a different name, but it was just the first name that really stuck. The song I used for this chapter was Superhero by Cher Lloyd. Please review because it gives me such happiness.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the great reviews. It means a lot. I just saw Wicked and it was the greatest thing in the entire world (actually, I liked Newsies better, but whatever). Happy Thanksgiving! I know it's five days away, but still.**

**Mailbag:**

**WildeAbrams: Because of Artie being in college, he may not appear in the story until a little later, but he will be mentioned a few times up to that and he will arrive soon.**

**Gleek888: I think that the newbies are a really important part of the show. The writers just didn't ever utilize them, which is unfortunate. Like I said to WildeAbrams, Artie should be making an appearance soon.**

**GoldStarGleek: It was really important to me for Finn to be a part of this and I'm so glad that you feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: What if you suddenly found that you owned Glee?**

**That all of the Glee franchise in the world was yours and only yours?**

**Then I would probably hunt you down and kill you, because let's face it: I don't own Glee but if Ryan Murphy doesn't own the rights, then I'm the next best person to own it.**

**So beware. Don't go out of your house, because you don't know which person is me.**

**Don't stay in your house, because then I'll just bomb your house.**

**Wait... you don't own Glee? We were just imagining?**

**Oops. Haha. Never mind...**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Finn said, as everyone took their normal seats, "This weeks assignment is to find some more people to join the Glee Club. So far, we have five people. We need seven more to get enough people to be able to compete in regionals, which is in two months. Everyone else has a free period right now, so spend a couple minutes and just see if there is anyone who may want to join." Everyone reluctantly got to their feet, except Brynklie, who jumped up excitedly.<p>

"I think I may know someone who might join." She ran out of the room and down to the Cheerio's locker room.

"Harlow," she called, running up to a tall girl in a Cheerio's uniform, "Hey Harlow. I was wondering if you wanted to join the Glee Club. We need more people and I know you like to sing."

Harlow Benson was Brynklie's best friend and they had known each other since they were two. They went to the same dance studio and it was where they met. Harlow had the self-acquired title of "Bad Ass". No one knew where it came from, but everyone knew that it was appropriate.

"The what," Harlow said, shoving her backpack into the locker.

"The Glee Club. We need more people."

"The Glee Club," Harlow asked, "Brynklie, please tell me that you didn't join the fucking Glee Club."

"So what if I did."

"Because they're all total nerds! And your brother is in it. You told me that if you came here you would stay as far away from your brother as possible."

"I know. At first I just wanted to bother him, but the other people are actually really funny. And Kitty Wilde is in the Glee Club, so they aren't all nerds. Auditions are on Friday. You should come."

"There is no way I'd join the Glee Club. Sorry Brynklie."

Dejected, Brynklie turned around and headed back to the choir room.

* * *

><p>While this was happening, the others were undergoing the tedious task of getting people to join the Glee Club, while also not having any contact with humankind.<p>

"Come on guys," Ryder said, "We have to do this. Let's split up and meet back here in ten minutes." He, like his sister, had a person in mind. His name was Carson Veder and he was the only sophomore on the varsity football team. Anytime Ryder saw him, he had earbuds in, and Ryder got the vibe that he liked music. He found him standing at his locker.

"Hey Carson," he said, coming up to him, "I'm Ryder Lynn.

"Right," he said, "You're the quarterback. Hey."

"I was wondering if you signed up for a club yet."

"No, not yet. There's so many that I haven't even figured out all of them yet."

"Did you ever think about the Glee Club," Ryder suggests. Carson wrinkled his nose.

"Are you setting me up?"

"No way. I'm in the Glee Club and I really like it. We just need more people so we can compete in competitions and stuff."

"I don't know. I'm already not doing too well in school. I need to focus more on studying and homework before I start signing up for stuff."

"I said the exact same thing last year and joining the Glee Club helped a ton. Just learning the music helps with math because of fractions and stuff like that and you get so much more organized. Trust me, I was probably in a worse place then you were. It helps a-" Ryder stopped when he saw that Carson was no longer paying attention. He was looking over Ryder's shoulder. Ryder turned around and saw a pretty girl with long brown hair standing at the bulletin board of sign up sheets. Then, he saw Marley go up to her and introduce herself, "Dude, if that girl she's talking to is saying what I think she's saying, she'll be joining the Glee Club too." Carson looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"Maybe I will. I mean, my dad taught me how to play the guitar and the drums a little bit, so I kind of know music."

"Awesome! We meet every day in the choir room during this period. You should come tomorrow. We aren't really doing anything this week, so you can just come and meet people. We're just hanging out mostly. We have auditions on Friday. You should come."

"Yeah, sure. See you at practice later."

"Yeah," Ryder replied, turning and jogging back towards the choir room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jake, Kitty and Unique hadn't found anyone who would join the Glee Club, mostly because they didn't talk to anyone.<p>

"Why do we have to compete with twelve people," Jake complained, "I hate new people."

"Come on Jake," Unique protested, "We were the new people once too."

"And I like Brynklie," Kitty added, "She's funny, and she's a good dancer, so you've got something in common." Jake shrugged.

"It's been ten minutes," he said, "We have to go back to the choir room."

* * *

><p>During this, Marley, who's original plan had been to stick with Ryder, was on her own, struggling to find someone who would want to join the Glee Club. Finally, she found a girl who was staring at the bulletin board of signups.<p>

"Hi," she said, walking up to her, "I'm Marley Rose."

"Hi," the girl said, holding a book close to her chest, "I'm Macy Sarcino."

"That's a pretty name. Have you signed up for a club yet?"

"No, I need to though."

"Do you like singing and music, because if you do, you should join the Glee Club."

"What's that?"

"We basically sing random songs and then we go to competitions. We've won a lot of them too."

"Do a lot of people do it?"

"Not anymore. We lost a lot of people after they graduated. We're down to five - actually six. We got a new dancer last week."

"You have to dance," Macy asked, suddenly looking less likely to join.

"Not really. I can't dance to save my life and all the choreography we've had has been pretty easy, even for me."

"Maybe I'll join. I kind of like to sing in my free time."

"You'd really like it. We meet in the choir room during this period, so you can come sometime this week and check it out. We have auditions Friday."

* * *

><p>Back in the choir room, the six Glee Club members met back up.<p>

"So how did you guys do," Brynklie asked, "The person I had in mind decided that she didn't want to join after all."

"Nobody," Kitty replied.

"Actually, I think I found someone," Ryder said.

"So did I," Marley added, "Her name is Macy and she's really sweet."

"The person I found's name is Carson. He's on the football team."

Then, the door opened with a loud bang.

"Bree," Kitty said, standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to join the Glee Club," Bree said, walking into the room, her ponytail swinging behind her. Brynklie hurried around to Kitty.

"When I went to see Coach Sylvester," she whispered, "I overheard her telling Bree to join the Glee Club to sabotage us." Kitty straightened up.

"Bree, why are you really here."

"Look. We all know that Coach Sylvester sent me here. I know that Brynklie heard."

"No, I didn't hear everything. I didn't hear what you said to her."

"Well, I said that I wouldn't do it."

"Then why are you here," Ryder said, also standing up.

"Because I want to join, okay. I like to sing and dance. Cheerleading just isn't as fun as it used to be."

"Auditions are on Friday," Jake said, "You should come."

"I will." Bree left, waving at Jake as she went.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a lot shorter than I intended but please R and R because I still love you.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving.**

**_Italics_ is lyrics.**

**Mailbag:**

**WildeAbrams: I always found Bree to be an intriguing character and I wish they had delved more into her on the show, but then they got rid of Lima and we never saw her again. I just thought that she deserves more of a storyline, especially because she is so talented, and I totally agree: Blurred Lines really was great.**

**Linneagb: Ryder and Brynklie really just have a love-hate relationship, although I am definitely going to develop it and show more of their entire family together.**

**GleeJunkie007: Yeah, I definitely want to have a sibling rivalry, and Ryley is probably going to become a pairing eventually.**

**Gleek888: I have absolutely no idea where my names come from, although Brynklie comes from the dancer Brynklie Brown, not for any real reason, I just liked the name. I'm trying to add as few of my own characters as I can, but there weren't many leftover characters after the seniors graduated so I needed to introduce a few so they have the necessary twelve players.**

**TeaAndGlee: Updates are every Saturday! This entire thing is going to bring focus to the newbies because the actual writers of the show disregarded them.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming," Finn said, to the people who were auditioning as well as to the current members of the Glee Club, "I know I said that we wouldn't have anymore auditions after Monday, but I promise that these are the last ones."<p>

They weren't.

"Anyway," Finn continued, "The first person up is Macy Sarcino." Macy walked forward, carrying a microphone.

"Hi," Macy began, "I'm Macy and I'll be singing Titanium by Sia."

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

When she finished, Macy put the microphone back on its stand.

"That was amazing," Finn said, in awe. Macy had truly done an amazing job, "Really. It was amazing."

"Thank you," Macy said, smiling bashfully.

"We'll let you know in a few days. Next up is Bree Fallo." Bree didn't say anything. She just walked onstage, grabbed the microphone and waited for the music to start.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got my red dress on tonight_

_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_

_High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

_Later's better than never_

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

She, like Macy, put the microphone back onto the stand.

"Thanks," she said, starting to walk off stage.

"Wait," Finn said, stopping her, "You're really good."

"Thanks," Bree repeated.

"No, seriously. You're really good."

"Thanks," Bree said a third time, this time sounding a bit more grateful.

"Like I said before, we'll let you know soon." She nodded and walked off the stage, her ponytail swinging behind her, "Alright guys, we're going to take a ten minute break while we wait for our last person to get here."

Marley, opting to stay in the auditorium, relaxed in her chair. Next to her, Ryder followed suit.

"So what'd you think," Ryder asked.

"Macy's really good," Marley replied.

"And what about Bree," Ryder asked, unwisely choosing to not tread lightly around the subject. Marley sighed.

"I guess she was pretty good too," Marley gave in.

"You know," he continued, "It really sucks what they did to you."

"Ryder, it was over a year ago. Yes, it sucked but I'm over it. Jake was a jerk and I was stupid and didn't realize it."

"You're not stupid," Ryder said, rotating in his seat to face her, "He was the stupid one for doing that to you."

"Ry," Marley protested, trying to change the subject. Before he could respond - and he did look like he was about to give a long speech about Marley to Marley - Finn returned to his seat.

"Alright," he said, addressing the members of the Glee Club, "Our last person has arrived."

Carson Veder confidently walked out, and like Bree, grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

_I've been waiting on the sunset_

_Bills on my mindset_

_I can't deny they're getting high_

_Higher than my income_

_Incomes bread crumbs_

_I've been trying to survive_

_The glow that the sun gets_

_Right around sunset_

_Helps me realize_

_This is just a journey_

_Drop your worries_

_You are gonna turn out fine._

_Oh, you turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you turn out fine._

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_

_Kicking these rocks._

_It's kinda hard to watch this life go by._

_I'm buying into skeptics,_

_Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_

_I start to compromise_

_My life and the purpose._

_Is it all worth it?_

_Am I gonna turn out fine?_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_It's a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around again._

_I said,_

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_It's a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down._

_I said oooh_

"Dude," Finn said, "You're really good. We need more guys. We'll let you know probably tomorrow, but it looks good."

"Oh come on," Brynklie whispered to Kitty, "We all know that he's going to let them all in anyway." Kitty laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn posted the list of people who had been accepted. Brynklie was right; all three of the people who had auditioned made it in. They all arrived at the Glee Club during their free period that day.<p>

"Welcome guys," Finn said, smiling, "I'm so glad you're here. Now, we only need three more people until we can compete. I have a really good feeling about this year. It's going to be great."

* * *

><p><strong>Macy: Titanium by Sia<strong>

**Bree: Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray**

**Carson: Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammar**

**Again, this one was ridiculously short, but I've been so busy with school and I have two solos that I have to perform soon for dance. Next week's chapter is going to be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank all of you for your reviews. I love you so much and I am so thankful for your support. Italics means lyrics.**

** Mailbag:**

** WildeAbrams: Yeah, this chapter was kind of dull. Oh well. It is the newbies junior year. I just over estimated how long it had been and because Glee handles timing in an odd way, the whole cheating thing seems like a really long time ago.**

** TeaAndGlee: Well here it is!**

** GleeJunklie007: I too love those songs and I thought they were perfect for them.**

** Alex B. Goode: Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Finn said, quieting the group. He went over to the white board and grabbed a marker, "This weeks assignment is Trios. Everybody get's to pick their own group of three and do a trio. In every group there has to be at least one new member and one old one." Immediately, everybody was glancing around, sizing everyone up. In ten minutes, only one group had been formed: the three guys. Jake, Ryder and Carson sat in a corner discussing songs while the girls glanced at each other.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, they gathered in the choir room again.<p>

"Our first performance is going to be Marley, Unique and Macy singing Hey Soul Sister."

The trio got out of their seats and began to sing.

Marley:

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front part of my_

_Left side brain_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind_

Unique:

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

All:

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

Macy:

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

Marley:

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you_

_Like a beauty, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

All:

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

Unique:

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

Macy:

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

Marley:

_You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

All:

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

Marley:

_Tonight_

As they finished, everyone clapped and they sat down.

"That was a great way to start of the year. Awesome job guys. The next performance is from Jake, Ryder and Carson singing She Looks So Perfect," Finn said. The three stood up, and Jake grabbed a guitar, Ryder grabbed a pair of drumsticks and sat down at a set of drums, and Carson stood behind a microphone stand in-between the two instruments.

Ryder and Jake:

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Ryder:

_Simmer down, simmer down_

_They say we're too young now to amount to anything else_

Jake:

_But look around_

_We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now_

Ryder:

_If you don't swim, you'll drown_

Jake

_But don't move, honey_

Carson:

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_ (Jake: _Hey!_)

Ryder and Jake:

_Hey, hey!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Carson:

_Let's get out, let's get out_

_'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down_

_While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking_

_If I showed up with a plane ticket_

_And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it_

_Would you wanna run away too?_

_'Cause all I really want is you_

Brynklie noticed that Ryder and Jake were glaring at each other, but not in the sense that they were glaring at the other person, more that they were both upset about something, or someone.

Carson:

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_I made a mixtape straight out of '94_

_I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

Ryder and Jake

_Hey, hey!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Jake:

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

Ryder:

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

Ryder and Jake:

_Hey, hey!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

As Ryder and Jake sang, Brynklie noticed something else: Carson was edging his microphone forward, so now they were in triangle form, with Carson being the only one in the front.

Carson:

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underw-_

Ryder and Jake, finally done with being Carson's instrumental accompaniment, had stopped playing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME CARSON," Jake yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE," Ryder yelled at the same time.

"Who," Brynklie put in quietly, causing Kitty to laugh into her hand, "Who, not what."

"ARE YOU GUYS INSANE," Finn shouted, grabbing the older two before they started anything drastic, "Ryder, Jake, are you seriously doing this again? Haven't you learned anything from last year?"

"He comes in here and expects to be put in the spotlight, Finn," Ryder protested.

"He just decided that he should get the lead parts and we should play "backup" for him. He should be backup for us. He has to pay his dues, just like we all did," Jake added loudly. Jake and Ryder glared at Carson.

"EVERYBODY SIT," Finn yelled. Jake and Ryder stalked back to their chairs, with Carson slinking behind them, "What is this? Is that what we're really doing after all you guys did to bring the Glee Club back? I know I'm new at this teaching thing, but I feel something really good about this group. We just have to work to click together. Ryder, Jake: Carson's new and he's talented. Give him a break. Carson, here, we try to even out who gets to be the lead. Ryder and Jake have been here longer than you have. You have to wait in line to get your chance in the spotlight, just like they did last you guys come back tomorrow and try to get along? Please?" They all nodded, and packed up their stuff.

Brynklie stood up to leave. Spinning around to face Kitty and Bree, she said,"Meet me in the cafeteria at 1:00," before turning and walking out the door.

"Isn't that lunch," Kitty asked, perplexed

—

"Thanks for meeting me here," Brynklie said when she saw Bree and Kitty.

"IT'S LUNCH." Bree said, loudly, sitting across from her.

"But you're here."

"Just get to the point," Kitty said, rolling her eyes and sitting next to Bree.

"Finn's little chat about trios got me thinking about stuff," Brynklie started, "There was some Unholy Trinity here a couple years ago, right. They were actual normal people and sang actual normal songs." Kitty nodded, "I was thinking that we should be the new Unholy Trinity."

"What are you talking about," Bree said.

"Just listen. The Unholy Trinity was Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Aren't you supposed to be the new Quinn," she asked, gesturing to Kitty, "And you're the new Santana," gesturing to Bree, "And I'm not sure if anybody else in the world who had the IQ of a squirrel and then turned out to be a genius, so, I'm doubting the existence of a "New Brittany"."

"What are you asking us to do? Everything you said just sounded like a buzz," Kitty said.

"We should sing a trio together. Let's face it, the last two numbers were either boring as hell or resulted in physical violence - well, almost. We've got to prove to other people that we aren't showtune-singing nerds, especially if we can get the last three people to join."

"Even if we would actually do that, what song would we sing," Bree said, "We all have completely different voices."

"I already thought of that."

—

"Okay," Finn said, "Today's performance is Kitty, Bree and Brynklie singing Bang Bang. Please try to not attack each other like yesterday." The three stood up and took their spots on the the floor. The music started and Bree began to sing, with Brynklie and Kitty dancing on either side.

Bree:

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (_Kitty:_ oh You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

Bree:

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to _

_Bree and Kitty:_

_Blow your mind, yeah_

All:

_Bang bang into the room (_Kitty:_ I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (_Kitty:_ I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (_Kitty:_ ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (_Kitty:_ I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (_Kitty:_ I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (_Kitty:_ ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (_Kitty: _ah)_

Kitty ran forward and switch places with Bree.

Kitty:

_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (_Bree:_ Oh yeah,you've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)_

Kitty:

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

All:

_Bang bang into the room (_Kitty:_ I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (_Kitty:_ I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (_Kitty_ ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (_Kitty:_ ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (_Kitty:_ I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (_Kitty: _I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (_Kitty:_ ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (_Kitty:_ ah)_

Brynklie ran forward to do her part, and she glanced back and saw Harlow leaning against the doorframe, watching her performance. She smiled, happy that her best friend was interested in something she loved so much.

Brynklie:

_(You know what girls?_

_Let me show you how to do)_

_It's Myx Moscato_

_It's frizz in a bottle_

_It's Nicki full throttle_

_It's oh, oh_

_Swimming in the grotto_

_We winning in the lotto_

_We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so_

_Kitten so good_

_It's dripping on wood_

_Get a ride in the engine that could_

_Go, Batman robbin' it_

_Bang, bang, cockin' it_

_Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_

_It's me, Jessie, and Ari_

_If they test me they sorry_

_Ride us up like a Harley_

_Then pull off in this Ferrari_

_If he hanging we banging_

_Phone ranging, he slanging_

_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing_

_B (_Bree:_ B) to the A (_Bree:_ A) to the N (_Bree:_ N) to the G (_Bree:_ G) to the uh_

_B (Bree: B) to the A (_Bree:_ A) to the N (_Bree:_ N) to the G (_Bree: _G) to the hey_

Kitty:

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (_Bree:_ your mind)_

All:

_Bang bang into the room (_Kitty_: I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (_Kitty_: I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (_Kitty_: ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (_Kitty_: ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (_Kitty_: I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (_Kitty_: I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (_Kitty_: ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (_Kitty_: ah)_

_Bang bang into the room (_Kitty_: I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (_Kitty_: I'll let you have it)_

Brynklie_:_

_Yo, I said_

_Bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

All:

_Bang bang there goes your heart (_Kitty:_ I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (_Kitty:_ I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (_Kitty:_ ah)_

_Wait a minute 'till ya (_Kitty:_ ah)_

Everybody clapped and cheered for Bree, Kitty and Brynklie. They hugged, and took their seats.

"That was awesome guys," Finn said, still clapping, "See guys, this is what I'm talking about. I know that this has been a big change. I know it's hard for some of you older ones to not have Mr. Schue here, but I just know that this is our year. Keep it up and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As everybody stood up to leave, Brynklie crossed the room to the other door.

"Hey Harlow," she said, smiling.

"That was quite a performance," Harlow replied, not offering a smile in return.

"Thanks! You should come someday. You'd love it so much."

"Nah." Brynklie's smile faltered.

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your new 'Unholy Trio'. You go hang out with your new friends. I'm fine here."

"Are you seriously mad at me because I made a few new friends? Is this Disney? Are we twelve?" Harlow shrugged, looking pointedly to the side, "I don't get it."

"You're just so different. You used to be such a bad ass. Now you're singing show tunes with a bunch of nerds and your brother."

"So a bunch of nerds," Brynklie retorted. Harlow's lip twitched in a smile-like fashion, "And what about you? You're wearing a Cheerio's uniform. A skirt. You always said that you'd never been seen in a skirt." Harlow smiled for real that time.

"Shut up," She said defensively, but she still laughed.

"Anyway, you changed more than that. You said last year, we were bad ass girls with bad ass names. What happened?" Harlow rolled her eyes, ignoring her question.

"How would joining the glee club make me more of a bad ass?"

"I never said it would. I just need your and my awesomeness so we don't end up singing fucking show tunes at nationals."

"Sorry Brynklie," Harlow replied, apologetically, "I'll text you later."

* * *

><p>"Harlow Benson," Sue said, after calling Harlow into her office, "I need you to join the Glee Club."<p>

"What? I can't! I already told my best friend I wouldn't. I can't crawl back now. I'd seem so pathetic!"

"I like you, Benson. Regardless, I feel Bree slipping out of my grasp. I need backup. I need you to join the Glee Club. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Songs:**

**Soul Sister by Train**

**She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer**

**Bang Bang by Ariana Grande, Jessie J and Nicki Minaj**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was wondering if you guys would want me to write a Christmas chapter. I would publish it on Christmas Eve, so I need to know now. Just let me know in your reviews, which as always I am forever grateful for. As per usual, italics means lyrics.**

**Mailbag: **

**TeaAndGlee: Aw Thanks**

**GleeJunkie007: I know right! 5SOS is the best!**

* * *

><p>"Harlow," Brynklie called, "Hey." Harlow didn't answer, "Harlow!"<p>

"What," Harlow said loudly, spinning around, "Why are you following me?"

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE can you join the Glee Club?" Then it clicked in Harlow's vindictive mind. Brynklie was her key into the Glee Club. She wanted Harlow to join the Glee Club so badly that she would beg and that was just what Harlow needed.

"I don't know Brynke."

"Oh come on Harlow. I need you so we can sing awesome songs and show people how to actually dance and it would be so much fun. You have a really good voice." Harlow was silent for a few moments, pretending to deliberate.

"Oh, fine," Harlow said.

"YES!" Brynklie hugged Harlow. She grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the choir room, "Look who I finally convinced to join," she said, loudly, once they were inside.

"Oh, hey Harlow," Bree said, not looking up from her phone. Finn came into the room, then stopped abruptly when he saw Harlow.

"Brynklie," he asked, not yet used to her antics, "Who's this."

"This is Harlow. Can she join?"

"Well I'm not holding a third audition, but if you want to sing something, you can."

"Alright," she agreed. She was directed to the center of the floor where she began to sing.

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._

_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._

_Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._

_And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._

_Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._

_They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._

_In the fast lane, living life without knowing._

_And he says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_And they said,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Like the cool kids_

Harlow was already a very strong singer, despite only being fourteen.

"Harlow Benson right," Kitty said, "You're on the JV Cheerio's squad?"

"Yeah," Harlow replied.

"Did Coach Sylvester put you up to this?"

"No," Harlow lied, "I'm just here because of Brynklie." Brynklie beamed.

"Really," Kitty said doubtfully, although not pursuing it any further.

"Anyway," Finn put in, "You're really good and we'd be happy to have you here."

* * *

><p>The next day, Brynklie was in her science class, trying to take a test, however, the guy she sat next to was tapping his pencil on the desk. Just before she yelled at him, she noticed a melody. He was tapping out the words to the song Cough Syrup.<p>

After the test, she caught up with him down the hall.

"Hey," she said, catching her breath, "This is probably going to sound really weird, but were you tapping out a song with your pencil during the test?"

"Oh," he said, rather put out as Brynklie had never spoken to him before, "Um, yeah sorry."

"No, it's fine. Was it Cough Syrup?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite songs right now."

"Oh my God, mine too! You're Charlie, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you sing?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Sing, dance, the works. I actually just joined the Glee Club here."

By the time they reached Charlie's next class, she had talked him into joining the Glee club.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what I did today," Brynklie told the Glee Club later that day. Without waiting for a response, she said, "I got another person to join."<p>

"Seriously Brynklie, where do you find all of these people," Bree asked, letting her head drop back with exasperation.

"I don't know. I guess they just come to me."

"Brynklie," Finn started, "I don't know if I can just let you have these people join. I've never even heard him sing."

"I don't think you can be picking and choosing considering the competition is in five weeks and if you want us to start to get ready for it, we don't want to be scrounging for people last minute. I'm assuming there was a reason you lost last year and it wasn't the songs." Finn opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, shaking his head, "He'll be here in a couple minutes. If you want him to sing, he can."

As she had said, Charlie arrived almost exactly two minutes later.

"Oh, look," Brynklie said, jumping up, "Guys, this is Charlie. Charlie this is Marley, Kitty, Jake, Unique, Macy, Bree, Carson, Harlow, my brother Ryder and our teacher, Finn."

"Hi," he said, addressing the Glee Club, "Do you need me to audition or something."

"You don't have to," Finn responded, "But if you have something prepared, you could sing."

"Uh, sure."

_You're like perfection, some kind of holiday_

_You got me thinking that we could run away_

_You want I'll take you there,_

_You tell me when and where,_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_But then I asked for your number,_

_Said you don't have a phone_

_It's getting late now,_

_I gotta let you know_

_That everybody wants to take you home tonight_

_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'_

_Every time you move to the beat_

_It gets harder for me_

_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it_

_Every time you walk in the room_

_You got all eyes on you_

_And you know it, know it, know it_

_You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,_

_You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it_

_I'm loving what you got,_

_But then you push me off,_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_And everybody wants to take you home tonight_

_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'_

_Every time you move to the beat_

_It gets harder for me_

_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it_

_Every time you walk in the room_

_You got all eyes on you_

_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Every day it's the same, love and games that you play_

_Back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'_

_'Cause every time you move to the beat_

_It gets harder for me_

_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it_

_Every time you walk in the room_

_You got all eyes on you_

_And you know it, know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop (don't stop, stop what you're doing) doin' what you're doin'_

_('Cause you know that, you know that I like it)_

_Every time you move to the beat_

_It gets harder for me_

_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop, 'cause you know that I like it (you know that I like it)_

_Every time you walk in the room_

_You got all eyes on you_

_And you know it, know it, know it_

"Are you a freshman," Finn asked, "Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks," Charlie said, awkwardly sitting down next to Brynklie as Finn addressed her and Harlow.

"You two have something prepared?" They jumped up.

"Yeah," Harlow replied, "Well, we've never sung a duet before and we just thought that we should."

"Well, okay," Finn said, stepping out of their way.

Harlow and Brynklie:

_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_

_Thought you were the perfect lover (_Brynklie: _lover)_

_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_

_Now you gotta find another (_Harlow: _'nother)_

_Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me_

_Like I was your Cinderella (_Brynklie_: rella)_

_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_

_I'm a do it acapella, yeah_

_I'm a do it acapella, yeah_

_Brynklie:_

_Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy_

_He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie_

_Mama always said, "Get a rich boyfriend,_

_You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend."_

_You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said_

_Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread_

_Mama always said, "Nice guys finish last._

_Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash._

Harlow:

_Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be_

Brynklie:

_But no, he didn't do jack for me_

Harlow:

_I want a bean with the beanstalk_

Brynklie:

_And if the magic ain't right, time to walk_

Harlow and Brynklie:

_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_

_Thought you were the perfect lover (_Harlow:_ lover)_

_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_

_Now you gotta find another (_Brynklie: '_nother)_

_Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me_

_Like I was your Cinderella (_Harlow:_ rella)_

_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_

_I'm a do it acapella, yeah_

Brynklie:

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I'm a do it acapella, yeah_

Harlow:

_Out on our first date, he took me gourmet_

_We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy_

_Daddy always said, "Let the gentleman pay._

_Never ever go Dutch at the buffet."_

_I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk_

_He put the saucy on it (_Brynklie_: Oops!) time to check my watch_

_Daddy always said, "Money can't buy class._

_You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash."_

Brynklie:

_Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be_

Harlow:

_Because he didn't do jack for me_

Brynklie:

_I want a bean with the beanstalk_

Harlow:

_And if the magic ain't right, time to walk_

Harlow and Brynklie:

_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_

_Thought you were the perfect lover (_Brynklie: _lover)_

_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_

_Now you gotta find another (_Harlow:_ 'nother)_

_Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me_

_Like I was your Cinderella (_Brynklie:_ rella)_

_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_

_I'm a do it acapella_

Harlow:

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I'm a do it acapella_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Watch me do it in falsetto_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Never mind, bring the beat back_

Harlow and Brynklie:

_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_

_Thought you were the perfect lover (Harlow: lover)_

_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_

_Now you gotta find another (Brynklie:_

_Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me_

_Like I was your Cinderella _

_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_

_I'm a do it acapella_

Harlow:

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I'm a do it acapella, yeah_

* * *

><p>"Mom," Brynklie, "I'm home."<p>

"Hey Brynny," Diane Lynn replied, "Where's Ryder?"

"He's coming," she replied, dropping her backpack on the floor, "I saw your car in the driveway. Why aren't you at work?"

"I wasn't feel very well," Diane replied, wincing as she picked up Brynklie's backpack, "It's probably a cold or allergies or something. How have you been feeling?"

"Fine," Brynklie replied, as Ryder came in, "That's my queue to leave. I have to get ready for dance."

"How are you Ry," Diane said as her daughter ran upstairs, "How was school?"

"Fine. I got a B on my science test."

"That's great! See, I told you that if you worked at it, your grades would get better."

"Yeah," Ryder replied, "I guess you were right."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>

**Cool Kids by Echosmith**

**Acapella by Karmin**

**Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Ahhh five more days until Christmas! Christmas is honestly my favorite thing in the entire world.**

**Mailbag:**

**GleeJunkie007: Harlow and Brynklie's duet was to Acapella by Karmin. I didn't realize that I'd forgotten it, so thanks so much for letting me know!**

**Alex B. Goode: Aw thanks!**

**WildeAbrams: At this point, I don't know how I'm going to get a Christmas one out by Christmas Eve, because, you know, procrastination, but I'll try.**

* * *

><p>The next week, Harlow arrived in Sue's office.<p>

"You asked to see me Coach," she asked, sitting down across from her.

"Yes. I need to see how you are doing with the Glee Club. What's it like?"

"I don't know. They sing and talk about songs and music and that's basically it. I like it."

"Oh this can not be happening," Sue said, falling back into her chair, "First Quinn, then Santana, then Brittany, then Bree and now you - wait. Could this be a scientific phenomenon? Joining the Glee Club turns you soft? This could be the new form of punishment. I think I've revolutionized the modern school detention. Thank you Harlow. Thank you."

"Uh," she said, standing up, "No problem…I guess."

* * *

><p>"Hey Macy," Carson said, coming up to Macy.<p>

"Hi,"

"I'm Carson."

"I know," Macy replied, hugging her books to her chest.

"Here," he said, "Let me carry those for you." Macy reluctantly let Carson take her books. They began walking towards the Glee Club.

"So you like reading," Carson asked, trying to start a conversation. Macy nodded, "Cool, cool. I never understood how anybody could like reading. Or school. Every day is just like 'shoot me now', you know?"

"No. I don't."

Not understanding the signals, Carson continued talking, "Seriously, I just don't get why somebody would want to be smart, like studying? Homework? Ha ha, no. I don't do homework. Smart people are pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"I just don't care about school and I don't get why anybody else would," Carson repeated, smirking, "Hey, would you ever want to continue this discussion at dinner or something?"

"No way," she said, angrily. She grabbed her books from him and swiftly walked away from him.

* * *

><p>"Where's Finn," Kitty asked.<p>

"He's sick," Ryder explained, "He said we could pick a theme for this week without him. He'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Ugh, I don't want to do that," Harlow said, coming in the room with Brynklie and Charlie, "That's too much thinking. Can we just hang out? I have so much homework."

"Yeah," Brynklie added, "Please can we do that? I need someone to help me figure out proofs."

"Does anybody actually want to do anything today," Kitty asked. There was a chorus of negative responses as the Glee Club members grabbed phones and textbooks. The girls eventually migrated to one corner of the room, surrounding themselves with chairs, backpacks and textbooks.

"Hey Kitty," Bree said, not looking up from her phone, "How's Artie."

Kitty took a deep breath, not as if she was preparing herself for something painful, but as if she was preparing herself to be succumbed to large amounts of pity and judgement, "We broke up."

"What!" Bree mock-gasped, "I did not know that."

"Shut up," Kitty replied, angrily.

"Aw Kitty," Marley put in, "Are you okay? How did it happen?"

"Guy's, it's fine. He just went to college and neither of us could handle the long distance, okay?"

"Have you talked to him since," Marley asked, while the new kids listened to the conversation in polite confusion.

"Can we just drop it?"

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the end of the period, and everybody stood up to leave. Marley walked out the door, with Brynklie a little bit behind her. She turned a corner when Marley stopped in her tracks. Jake and Bree were full fledged making out against the lockers.<p>

"What's up with you," Brynklie asked. Marley ignored him, "Are you still in love with him? Are you in love with her? I'm sure everyone would be fine with it because it's not the strangest thing to happen here." Marley spun around.

"It's just too soon for him to be doing that," she said, not meeting Brynklie's eyes.

"Okay," Brynklie replied, "You need to talk. You're coming home with me.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe what he did," Marley shrieked, pacing Brynklie's room.<p>

"He was bound to do it though," Brynklie reminded her, "We all warned you. Multiple times. Jakes a douche. I love him and he's one of my best friends, but he's a total douche."

"He's just parading Bree around right in front of me," Marley interrupted, "BREE!"

"I told you, it was bound to happen."

"I should get even," She said, in a sudden stroke of genius, "I should do the same thing back for what he did to me with Bree last year."

"Number one, do you hear yourself," Brynklie asked, sounding aghast, "Number two, the pool of guys who haven't been touched by Bree is very shallow. Third, you're banned from guys for a very very long time if that's the first thing that jumps to your mind. Fourth, it's been almost six months since you dumped him. Just be done with it already."

"You're right. I've always wondered where I would be if I had stayed with Ryder."

"Well ask him out then!"

"I can't," Marley protested.

"Why?"

"He's gonna say no."

"Are you insane? Ryder's crazy about you. He has been since he met you."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"ASK HIM OUT."

"I CAN'T?"

"Well he isn't going to ask you out first?"

"Why not," Marley asked.

"Didn't he sing a Beatles song to you or something."

"Billy Joel."

"Whatever. And he asked you out and you said yes, but then you said that you needed space after."

"No, he asked me out on a date," Marley argued.

"How did he ask it?"

"'Will you go out with me.' But it wasn't to actually date or something."

"Well, he's an idiot. That's the only way he can phrase it. Anyway, you still said no. That was stupid because now he's not going to ask you out because you said you needed space. Really. I hate to say it, but he's actually a great guy. You've got to go get him before someone else does."

"Yeah. I really should."

"RYDER, COME HERE," Brynklie shouted.

"No! Brynklie! I didn't mean now. Are you out of you mind?" Before Brynklie could respond, Ryder opened the door.

"Why didn't you knock," Brynklie said accusingly to her brother.

"Because you told me to come."

"And that makes it acceptable to not knock?"

"Well-"

"Haven't you learned since the incident?"

"What incident," Marley asked, curiously.

"Brynklie please don't tell this story."

"Too bad," Brynklie replied, smiling deviously at her brother, "One time I had a huge giant sleepover with my whole competition team the day before a competition and then -"

"Brynklie," Ryder interrupted loudly. Brynklie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I won't tell it. This whole conversation is irrelevant. You're irrelevant. Why are you here? Oh right, yeah, Marley's here."

"Yeah. Hey Marley. Excuse Brynklie. She's mentally deranged."

"I've noticed."

"Dude, I'm right here," Brynklie said, offended.

"Are you hungry," Ryder asked, turning away from Brynklie, "I'm assuming she never fed you."

"We were having a crisis," Brynklie protested. Ignoring his sister, Ryder led Marley out of the room.

"So what's up," Ryder said, once they got to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Marley replied, remembering the conversation she had just had, "I'm just upset about Jake and Bree."

"Why," he asked, opening the fridge.

"Because neither of them ever really apologized. Bree didn't apologize at all and Jake just wanted a second chance."

"I don't know why they would do something like that to you," Ryder started, turning to face her, "But I know you didn't deserve it," He took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst, "Would you ever want to go out sometime, like, on a date?"

"You do realize that every time you've asked me out, you've said it the exact same way, right," Marley replied, smirking.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I just have one question?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's too soon for Jake to be making out with other girls, is it too soon to be dating."

"No. I knew that would happen, and anyway, it's been a while and I've had a while to think about it. And it's not about there being other girls. It's that the "other girl" was Bree."

"I totally understand," Ryder agreed, "Just let me know if you need to talk again."

* * *

><p>"Finn Hudson," Sue Sylvester said angrily, "I have someone you have to meet." She pulled a short blond Cheerio out from behind the door, "Mackenzie here decided that practice wasn't worth attending. Her punishment is joining the Glee Club," Turning to Mackenzie, she continued, "Give it a week and she'll love it." Mackenzie, who was glaring stonily in the opposite direction, snorted.<p>

"Welcome Mackenzie," Finn said, "We're happy to have you here, especially because you're our twelfth member. We can officially go to sectionals now! Congratulations guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I'm going to have time for a Christmas episode, so whether I see you Wednesday or Saturday, I hope all of you have a great Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or just have a great time hanging out.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I managed to finish this for you by Christmas Eve (I know right?), but the site was being screwy and wasn't uploading, hence why I wasn't on yesterday either. But here I am now! I know Christmas is over (sob), but I wrote this whole thing and didn't want to waste it, so, Merry Christmas 2.0!**

**Mailbag:**

**Guest (Laryssa): I'm so glad you liked this chapter. I'm not so sure about Mackenzie hitting on Ryder, just because of the age difference (she's a freshman and he's a junior), but I definitely see something in doing the same thing but with Bree or maybe Macy. I'll try and see if I can fit it in anywhere! Good idea!**

**Alex B. Good: Aw thanks and Merry Christmas to you too!**

**GleeJunkie007: If it makes sense to the plot line, I'll try to write the date soon. Merry Christmas to you as well!**

* * *

><p>"Is it just me." Brynklie asked loudly, walking into the choir room, "Or has this week seemed endless."<p>

"It's Monday," Jake reminded her.

"I know, right?"

"I agree," Charlie added, "The week before Christmas break is the longest week of the entire school year."

"This week's theme is," Finn said, striding into the room and writing one word on the board, "Big shocker, Christmas! You guys have all week to get ready and perform your numbers and I don't care how many there are or who's in what or if your singing or dancing or whatever. I just want this to be a really fun relaxing week because when we get back, we are starting to prep for sectionals and I've got a huge surprise."

* * *

><p>The next day, the glee club members, gathered in the auditorium to begin their performances. After few minutes, Charlie and Brynklie went onstage and stood in front of the closed curtain, dressed as a skeleton and a rag doll.<p>

"Okay," Brynklie began, her voice projecting all the way to the back, "So even though the movie this song is from isn't technically a Christmas movie, this is still a Christmas song, so it counts. We basically spent all night getting ready for this and we even got the art club to help us, so yeah." They began to sing.

Charlie:

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's color everywhere_

Brynklie:

What's this?

_There's white things in the air_

_What's this?_

Charlie and Brynklie:

_I can't believe my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair_

_What's this?_

Charlie:

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's something very wrong_

Brynklie:

_What's this?_

_These people singing songs_

_Charlie:_

_What's this?_

_The streets are lined with_

_Little creatures laughing_

_Everybody seems so happy_

_Have I possibly gone daffy?_

_What is this? What's this?_

The curtain opened up revealing the whole stage made as Christmas Town. As Charlie continued singing, Brynklie danced in a contorted rag doll-like manner around him.

Charlie:

_There's children throwing snowballs_

_Instead of throwing heads_

_They're busy building toys_

_And absolutely no one's dead_

_There's frost on every window _

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

_And in my bones I feel the warmth_

_That's coming from inside_

Brynklie:

_Oh, look, what's this?_

_They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_

_Why that looks so unique? Inspired_

_They're gathering around to hear a story_

_Roasting chestnuts on a fire_

_What's this?_

Charlie:

_What's this?_

_In here they've got a little tree, how queer_

_And who would ever think_

_And why?_

_They're covering it with tiny little things_

_They've got electric lights on strings_

_And there's a smile on everyone_

_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks like fun_

_This looks like fun_

_Oh, could it be I got my wish?_

_What's this?_

Brynklie:

_Oh my, what now? The children are asleep_

_But look, there's nothing underneath_

_No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_

_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_

_Secure inside their dreamland_

Charlie:

_What's this?_

_The monsters are all missing_

_And the nightmares can't be found_

_And in their place there seems to be_

_Good feeling all around_

_Instead of screams, I swear_

_I can hear music in the air_

_The smell of cakes and pies_

_Are absolutely everywhere_

Charlie and Brynklie:

_The sights, the sounds_

_They're eveywhere and all around_

_I've never felt so good before_

_This empty place inside of me is filling up_

_I simply cannot get enough_

_I want it, oh, I want it_

_Oh, I want it for my own_

_I've got to know, I've got to know_

_What is this place that I have found?_

_What is this?_

Charlie:

_Christmas town? Hmm_

The glee club gave them a standing ovation as they stepped in front of the closing curtain closed.

"That was fantastic guys," Finn said, "That was a perfect way to start the week!"

* * *

><p>"Our next number," Finn said the following day, "Is from the girls singing Run Run Rudolph." The girls stood up in the front of the choir room wearing coordinating outfits of red and white.<p>

Bree:

_Out of all the reindeer_

_You know you're the mastermind_

Marley:

_Run run Rudolph_

_Randolph's not too far behind_

Kitty:

_Run run Rudolph_

_Santa's got to make it to town_

Brynklie:

_Randolph he can hurry_

_He can take the freeway down_

Harlow:

_And away went Rudolph_

_Whizzin' like a merry go round_

Macy:

_Said Santa to a boy child_

_What have you been longing for?_

Mackenzie:

_All I want for Christmas is a_

_Rock and roll electric guitar_

Unique:

_And then away went Rudolph_

_Whizzin' like a shootin' star, yeah_

Harlow and Brynklie:

_Run run Rudolph_

_Santa's got to make it to town_

Bree and Kitty:

_Well can't you make him hurry_

_Tell him he can take the freeway down_

Marley, Macy and Unique:

_And then away went Rudolph_

_Whizzin' like a merry go round, yeah, ooo yeah_

Mackenzie:

_Said Santa to a girl child_

_What would you like most to get?_

Brynlklie:

_Oh I want baby doll that can cry, drink, scream oh yeah_

Harlow:

_And then away went Rudolph_

_Whizzin' like a saber jet, yeah_

All:

_Run run Rudolph_

_Run run Rudolph_

_Runnin' like a son of gun_

_Run run Rudolph_

_Run run Rudolph_

_Running like a son of gun_

_Run, run, oh run, yeah_

"Wow guys," Finn said, "That was amazing. I love the outfits. The boys are next, singing Christmas Can-Can." The four boys took the places of the girls and waited for the music to start.

Jake:

_Christmas, Christmas time is here, and Christmas songs you love to hear_

_Thoughts of joy and hope and cheer, but mostly _(All:) _shopping, shopping, shopping_

_Christmas. Christmas time is here, the sleigh bells and red nosed deer_

_Songs and songs we love to hear all played a thousand times each year_

Carson:

_Heard this same song 20 times and it's only Halloween (Charlie: Joy to the World)_

_It's not even cold outside (Charlie: deck the halls with boughs of holly)_

Ryder:

_Christmas, Christmas time is here, and Christmas songs you love to hear _

_(Charlie: Hark the herald angels sing joy to)_

_Thoughts of joy and hope and cheer, but mostly (all:) shopping, shopping, shopping_

Charlie:

_Christmas season, starting sooner every year_

_It's October, stores with plastic Christmas trees_

_Ransack the mall, shop until you lose your mind_

_Spike the eggnog, sit back and watch_

_Rudolf, Frosty, Tiny TIm, and Scrooge the price, or Charlie Brown_

All:

_It's time..._

_It's time to do the Christmas can-can _

_If you can't, can't dance well that's ok (Jake: not going to do the kick line)_

_All you need is a tree, some lights about a thousand presents _

_Wrap them up and pray for snow_

_Run to your closet find your Christmas sweaters screaming carols all the way (Charlie: fa-la-la-la-la)_

_Maine all the way to California it's the Christmas can-can Halloween to Christmas day_

Ryder:

_It's the most wonderful time of year we're running mad with Christmas cheer_

_Hey what's troubling you my friend?_

Jake:

_It's not fair if your jewish, jewish (All: not fair if your Jewish, Jewish)_

_Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel I made it out of clay_

_You realize that Christmas ain't the only holiday_

Carson:

_Hey he's right who made these laws_

_Look! Wait! Here comes Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus (Charlie: Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa)_

All:

_Hey Santa do the can-can help them if you can-can join in the parade (Jake: I'm gonna go grab some Chinese food)_

_All you need is a tree, some lights about a thousand presents _

_Wrap them up and pray for snow_

_Run to your closet find your Christmas sweaters screaming carols all the way (Charlie: fa-la-la-la-la)_

_Prance all the way to Indiana it's the Christmas can-can that's the end_

Charlie:

_Wait for our ending_

_We should share this holiday_

Jake:

_I wanna give a happy Chanukah to you_

Ryder:

_A happy Chanukah to you _

All:

_A happy Chanukah to you_

_A merry Christmas, Chanukah and also Kwanzaa. Merry _

_Christmas, happy Chanukah, and mer-ry Kwan-zaa too_

Laughing, the rest of the Glee Club applauded them.

"That was great guys," Finn said, still clapping as he stood up, "Remember, there is only one more day until Christmas break. Make it big!"

* * *

><p>"This is it," Finn said, "We just have today before we get to go home and catch up on some sleep." They were back in the auditorium, and this time, he was the only one sitting in the audience. The glee club was standing in one line at the front of the stage.<p>

Ryder:

_The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Is finding a Christmas tree_

Jake:

_The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_

_Rigging up the lights_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Bree:

_The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Hangovers_

Jake:

_Rigging up the lights_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Marley:

_The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Sending Christmas cards_

Bree:

_Hangovers_

Jake:

_Rigging up the lights_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Carson:

_The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Five months of bills!_

Marley:

_Sending Christmas cards_

Bree:

_Hangovers_

Jake:

_Rigging up the lights_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Macy:

_The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_

_Facing my in-laws_

Carson:

_Five months of bills!_

Marley:

_I hate those Christmas cards!_

Bree:

_Hangovers_

Jake:

_Rigging up these lights!_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Harlow:

_The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_

_The Salvation Army_

Macy:

_Facing my in-laws_

Carson:

_Five months of bills!_

Marley:

_Sending Christmas cards_

Bree:

_Oh, geez!_

Jake:

_I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Brynklie:

_The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:_

_I wanna transformer for christmas!_

Harlow:

_Charities,_

Macy:

_And what'cha mean "YOUR in-laws"! ?_

Carson:

_Five months of bills!_

Marley:

_Oh, making out these cards_

Bree:

_Honey, get me a beer, huh?_

Jake:

_What, we have no extension cords!?_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Unique:

_The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Finding parking spaces_

Brynklie:

_Daddy, I want some candy!_

Harlow:

_Donations,_

Macy:

_Facing my in-laws,_

Carson:

_Five months of bills_

Marley:

_Writing out those Christmas cards_

Bree:

_Hangovers_

Jake:

_Now why the hell are they blinking!?_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Mackenzie:

_The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Batteries not included_

Unique:

_No parking spaces_

Brynklie:

_Buy me somethin'!_

Harlow:

_Get a job you bum!_

Macy:

_Facing my in-laws_

Carson:

_Five months of bills_

Marley:

_Yo Ho, sending Christmas cards_

Bree:

_Oh geez look at this!_

Jake:

_One light goes out, they all go out!_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Charlie:

_The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Stale tv specials_

Mackenzie:

_Batteries not included_

Unique:

_No parking spaces_

Brynklie:

_Mom I gotta go to the bathroom!_

Harlow:

_Charities_

Macy:

_She's a witch, I hate her!_

Carson:

_Five months of bills_

Marley:

_Oh, I don't even know half these people!_

Bree:

_Who's got the toilet paper?_

Jake:

_Get a flashlight I blew a fuse!_

Ryder:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

Kitty:

_The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Singing Christmas carols_

Charlie:

_Stale tv specials,_

Mackenzie:

_Batteries not included_

Unique:

_No parking_

Brynklie:

_Waaaaaaaaaaah!_

Harlow:

_Charities_

Macy:

_Gotta make 'em dinner_

Carson:

_Five months of bills_

Marley:

_I'm not sending them this year, that's it!_

Bree:

_Shut up, you!_

Jake:

_Fine! You're so smart, you rig up the lights!_

All:

_And finding a Christmas tree_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you had an amazing Christmas and a fabulous New Year!<strong>

**Songs:**

**What's This from The Nightmare Before Christmas**

**Run Run Rudolph by Kelly Clarkson**

**Christmas Can-Can by Straight No Chaser**

**12 Pains of Christmas by Bob Rivers**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's 2015! I'm also officially fifteen. My parents let eat raw cookie dough and we watched Tangled. I asked for crayons and a coloring book. Clearly I'm not ready to be an adult. Also, I'm suffering from post-vacation depression. On the bright side, every episode of Friends is now on Netflix, so that's the best birthday gift I could have ever asked for.**

**Mailbag:**

**Guest (Laryssa): Happy New Year to you too!**

**GleeJunkie007: I wasn't much of a fan of Nightmare Before Christmas either, but I did like What's This.**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys," Finn said, "Regionals is in three weeks and to get us ready, I've brought in a bunch of awesome people to help us. Come on in guys!" Both doors were opened and in came Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Brittany, Sam, Tina, Artie, Blaine, Joe, and Sugar. The Glee Club eyed them warily, especially the juniors. The alumni stood in an awkward semi circle in front of the class, "Alright," Finn continued, "This week's theme is top 50's music. We've been spending so much time looking at older songs lately and so I just want to have a nice easy week after Christmas break and listen to you guys sing your favorite songs!"<p>

* * *

><p>After the hour was up, they all filtered out of the choir room. Marley caught up with Kitty.<p>

"Hey," she said. No response followed, so she continued, "Are you okay with Artie being here?"

"Yeah," Kitty replied, keeping her eyes straight ahead of here, "It's totally fine."

"It just seemed kind of awkward."

"Just drop it," Kitty said sharply, "It's totally normal for your ex-boyfriend to show up at your school without any notice and then not even look at you. It's normal Marley!" Kitty stormed away.

* * *

><p><em>Uh-uh, <em>Kitty sang, _uh-uh uh-uh_

_I eat my dinner in my bathtub_

_Then I go to sex clubs_

_Watching freaky people getting it on_

_It doesn't make me nervous_

_If anything I'm restless_

_Yeah I've been around and I've seen it all_

_I get home, I got the munchies_

_Binge on all my Twinkies_

_Throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep_

_And I drank up all my money_

_Tasted kind of lonely_

_You're gone and I got to stay high_

_All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

_Spend my days locked in a haze_

_Trying to forget you babe, I fall back down_

_Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you_

_Pick up daddies at the playground_

_How I spend my day time_

_Loosen up the frown, make them feel alive_

_I make it fast and greasy_

_I know my way too easy_

_You're gone and I got to stay high_

_All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

_Spend my days locked in a haze,_

_Tryin' to forget you babe, I fall back down_

_Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you_

_Staying in my play pretend_

_Where the fun ain't got no end_

_Oh, can't go home alone again_

_Need someone to numb the pain_

_Oh, staying in my play pretend_

_Where the fun ain't got no end_

_Oh oh can't go home alone again_

_Need someone to numb the pain_

_You're gone and I got to stay high_

_All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

_Spend my days locked in a haze_

_Tryin' to forget you babe, I fall back down_

_Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you_

Everyone applauded her except for Artie, who looked up at her with sad eyes.

"That was great Kitty," Finn said.

"I have to agree," a familiar voice called from the back of the auditorium. Everyone spun around to see Mr. Schuester. The alumni and juniors all jumped out of their seats and ran to their old teacher while the new kids slowly stood up, confused.

"Guys," Finn said to the new kids, "This is Mr. Schuester. He taught the glee club last year. Mr Schuester, this is Macy and Carson, they're sophomores, and Brynklie, Harlow, Mackenzie and Charlie. They're freshman."

"Wow! You have everybody you need for the competition, don't you?"

"Yep," Finn replied proudly, "Two weeks from Saturday."

"Well, we're all going to be here every step of the way."

"Oh joy," Brynklie said under her breath. Harlow snorted.

"Who's next," Finn asked enthusiastically. Jake stood up.

"I have something I can perform," he said, "And I asked Brynklie and Harlow to dance backup for me." The three stood up and went onstage

_This hit, that ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

_This one for them hood girls_

_Them good girls straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty _

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

While Jake sang, Brynklie and Harlow danced on either side of him, performing the hip hop-meets-jazz choreography in perfect unison, Jake occasionally joining in.

_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Stop, wait a minute_

_Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_

_Take a sip, sign a check_

_Julio, get the stretch_

_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood_

_Jackson, Mississippi_

_If we show up, we gon' show out_

_Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Bitch say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch _

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Before we leave_

_Lemme tell y'all a lil' something_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up uh_

_I said uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Come on, dance, jump on it_

_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_If you freaky then own it_

_Don't brag about it, come show me_

_Come on, dance_

_Jump on it_

_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me just watch come on!_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

_Uptown funk you up_

"That was so great," Will said, "I can really tell what a great job you all are doing and I'm glad to see some more strong dancers."

"These two are the best," Finn replied proudly.

"Mike and Brittany were better," Santana said under her breath. Unfortunately, both Brynklie and Harlow heard her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say," Brynklie asked defensively.

"Oh no," Ryder whispered to Marley.

"Are you kidding me," Harlow said, her voice gradually getting louder.

"Well," Santana said, crossing her arms and sitting straight up in her seat, "Brittany is a backup dancer for the Mercedes Jones and Mike goes to Juilliard."

"Well that's nice and all," Brynklie said, not ready to give it up even though both Will and Finn looked one second away from stepping in, "However, Harlow and I dance forty five hours a week and we've been winning platinum awards in dance competitions around the country since we were five years old. Harlow was asked to be on the cover of Dance Track magazine but couldn't because she was competing in the World of Dance competition and she won. And as for Juilliard, I was accepted in early admissions when I was thirteen, but turned it down because I'd rather get in on a full scholarship for college which I was already offered." Santana blinked, hesitating.

"Or we could just have a dance off," Harlow suggested.

"Bring it on," Brittany replied, "I just have to stretch out." Harlow and Brynklie watched as Brittany began stretching out her arm and leg muscles. Harlow didn't bother to hide a snort.

"Ah, I remember when stretching was that easy," Brynklie said to Harlow, mock reminiscing, "Do you want to or should I?"

"You do it," Harlow replied, while everyone else stared at them in confusion. Facing Brittany, Brynklie kicked her leg up and caught it. She pulled it to her side and then behind her. But she wasn't finished. She leaned to the side, pulling her leg with her until it was at a ninety degree angle behind her head. Harlow followed up by pulling her own leg into a scorpion behind her, then leaning forward until her leg was at a ninety degree angle above her. Brittany (and everybody else) mouth dropped open.

"Let's do this," Brynklie said, releasing her leg. Just before Brittany could speak, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"So do you want to continue this tomorrow, or are you good," Harlow said.

"Ok Harlow," Finn cut in, "That's enough. We'll be in the choir room tomorrow. Have a nice day everyone."

"You've got an interesting group," Will said as everyone filed out of the auditorium.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't exactly how I expected that going."

"Hey, they're good kids. And you can't exactly expect Santana and Brynklie to get along."

"I guess."

"You know, Emma said that it would be okay if I went back to work."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want, I can take the Glee Club back."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Do you have any idea how much these kids mean to me?"

"Finn-"

"No way Mr. Schue. I can't just abandon them. They mean so much to me and I hope that I mean at least something to them. I've had a really tough year. This is helping me get over it and I like having it in my life."

* * *

><p>"Kitty," Artie yelled down the hallway, "Kitty wait up."<p>

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that your performance was really good."

"Ok."

"Was it by any chance about me?"

"Of course you would ask that question."

"Look, I don't care whether you listen or not, but I have something I have to say. I'm really sorry about how I treated you after I graduated. It was wrong and I shouldn't have just let myself drop all connections to you. I got distracted and full of myself. I was an idiot and I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer my calls or my texts. I had to find out from Tina that you were dating three other people, at which point I just assumed that we had broken up."

"I know, I know, I was a douche. I was completely in the wrong and I am really sorry."

"What do you want then," Kitty asked

"I would like to take you out for dinner."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. I just want to catch up. I want to hear all about how the glee club is without me there." Kitty let out a reluctant laugh.

"Okay," she gave in, "I'll go out to dinner with you."

* * *

><p>"Next up," Finn said, "Are the girls, singing Blank Space."<p>

Macy:

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

Marley:

_I could show you incredible things_

Macy:

_Magic, madness, heaven sin_

Marley:

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, want to play?_

Kitty:

_New money, suit and tie_

Kitty:

_I can read you like a magazine_

Unique:

_Ain't it funny, rumors, lie_

Kitty:

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

Kitty:

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

All:

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

Unique:

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

Bree:

_I could show you incredible things_

Unique:

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_Bree:_

_You're the king baby I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_

Brynklie:

_Screaming, crying, perfect storm_

Harlow:

_I can make all the tables turn_

Brynklie:

_Rose gardens filled with thorns_

Harlow:

_Keep you second guessing like_

_"Oh my God, who is she?"_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

Brynklie:

_'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

All:

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane (_Kitty: _Insane)_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

Brynklie:

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

Mackenzie:

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

Brynklie, Mackenzie and Harlow:

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

All:

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

Bree:

_And I'll write your name_

After the applause died down, Finn said, "Our next performance is the boys singing Rude." The boys stood up and got ready to sing.

Jake:

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit_

_Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you_

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_

_To ask you a question_

_'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah_

Carson:

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (_All: _Say yes, say yes)_

_'Cause I need to know_

_You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die_

_Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!_

All:

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don't you know I'm human too_

_Why you gotta be so rude_

Carson:

_I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_(_Ryder: _Marry that girl) Marry her anyway_

_(_Jake: _Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say_

_(_Charlie: _Marry that girl) And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude_

Charlie:

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice_

_I can't live without her_

_Love me or hate me we will be boys_

_Standing at that alter_

_Or we will run away_

_To another galaxy you know_

_You know she's in love with me_

_She will go anywhere I go_

Ryder:

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (_All: _Say yes, say yes)_

_'Cause I need to know_

_You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die_

_Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don't you know I'm human too_

_Why you gotta be so rude_

_I'm gonna marry her anyway_

Ryder:

_(_Carson: _Marry that girl) Marry her anyway_

_(_Jake: _Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say_

_(_Charlie: _Marry that girl) And we'll be a family_

All:

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Rude_

Jake:

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (_All: _Say yes, say yes)_

_'Cause I need to know_

_You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die_

_Tough luck my friend but no still means no!_

All:

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don't you know I'm human too_

_Why you gotta be so rude_

_I'm gonna marry her anyway_

Jake:

_(_Carson: _Marry that girl) Marry her anyway_

_(_Ryder: _Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say_

_(_Charlie: _Marry that girl) And we'll be a family_

All:

_Why you gotta be so rude? (_Charlie: _Yeah, oh)_

_Why you gotta be so rude? (_Ryder: _Yeah)_

Jake:

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

* * *

><p>"So you agreed to have dinner with him," Marley asked Kitty as they stood backstage, waiting to begin the final performance of the week.<p>

"Yeah," Kitty replied, "Is their something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that he already left you hanging once. Who says he won't do it again."

"He did. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," Marley skeptically.

"Ready," Bree whispered to everyone, "Finn just said we can come on."

Kitty:

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

Macy:

_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

Carson:

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

Charlie:

_We're different and the same, gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

Girls:

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

All:

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

Marley:

_Ooh ooh_

Jake:

_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_

_Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete_

Unique:

_It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_

_As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

Ryder:

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

Mackenzie:

_We're different and the same, gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

Girls:

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

All:

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

Brynklie:

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (_Bree: _Yeah)_

Bree:

_Ooh_

_(Be)_

_Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah_

Girls:

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

All:

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

Brynklie:

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

* * *

><p>Later that day, all of the past members of the Glee Club gathered in the Lima Bean.<p>

"So what did you think of the new kids," Mercedes asked.

"That Brynklie is a piece of work," Santana said angrily.

"Hey, she's a cute kid," Quinn replied, "And clearly she's talented."

"She's Ryder's sister isn't she," Blaine asked. A few people nodded.

"What about everybody else," Kurt asked.

"Well," Tina began, "From what I heard from Kitty, Carson had a thing for Macy, but he screwed it up, which prevented, as she called it, Jarley 2.0. Charlie's a loner who Brynklie found in her science class. Harlow is a Brynklie clone. Mackenzie is a Cheerio who is there because of a punishment."

"You know what bothers me," said Rachel, who had been surprising quiet during the whole week, "Why are all of them freshman. I mean, none of them have even close to the amount of experience or talent that any of us had our first year, and do you want to know why?"

"Not particularly," Santana said, fully aware that Rachel was going to continue anyway.

"Because we were older," Rachel finished.

"Hey, Tina and I were freshman when we joined."

"But we were desperate," Rachel explained, "We only had three people at the time. Now the Glee Club has credits. We're winners. They don't need to be scrounging around for freshman who chose the first elective they saw on the list."

At the next booth, Brynklie's mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this was late. I've been in the car for two days and only had wifi for ten minutes in a restaurant. I think I may change my update day to Sunday for a little while. My finals are in two weeks, so I think it would help to have that extra day during the weekend. Anyways, I'm sorry I wrote Brynklie and Harlow in such a mean way, but most of this was written at four in the morning in a cramped car on the highway, so that's where a majority of this came from.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**My midterms start tomorrow and I seriously have never been more scared for anything in my entire life. Probably. Anyway, the next chapter might end up being a few days late. I'm thinking of changing the chapter update day to Sunday permanently. What do you think?**

**Mailbag:**

**GleeJunkie007: Rachel just pisses me off so much that I had to write her in an irritating way.**

**CaliRed98: I actually tried to write the dance-off, but it ended up being so difficult to fathom into words that I just gave up. I'm not proud of it, but what can you do?**

**WildeAbrams: Don't worry about it, Kartie will always prevail.**

* * *

><p>"She really said that?" Harlow asked Brynklie the next day.<p>

"Yeah, Rachel said that there are too many freshman no and the Glee Club is bad because of us." Across the cramped Lima Bean table, Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"What does she know? She was on Broadway for two months, then quit to be on a TV show, which falls through before the pilot episode even airs. I mean, come on, she really isn't better than any of us."

"How do you know all that?" Charlie asked, dumbfounded.

"Coach Sue vents a lot," Mackenzie explained.

"So what are we going to do about this," Harlow asked.

"I happen to know," Mackenzie started, "That this week's theme is Broadway, so-"

"Seriously, how do you know this?" Harlow asked.

"Coach Sue has your entire choir room bugged," she replied, as if it was nothing.

"Anyway," Brynklie cut in, "I already have a few ideas."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Finn said, addressing the old and current members of the Glee Club, "In light of old traditions, the theme for this week is," He paused for dramatic effect, "Broadway!" Rachel sat up straighter in her seat while the freshman smirked at each other.<p>

"You know, Finn," Rachel said, standing up, "As I am a Broadway star, I would be welcome to perform as an example. As a good performer should, I have been rehearsing Don't Rain on My Parade just in case of a situation like this."

"Maybe Santana should sing it," Brynklie said, looking straight ahead and not acknowledging that she had said anything. The entire room went silent. Santana was the first to speak.

"I'm starting to like her."

* * *

><p>Finn stood onstage in front of the closed curtain.<p>

"Kicking off our Broadway week is Charlie, Mackenzie, Brynklie and Harlow." As Finn exited the stage, the curtain opened, revealing a large blackboard to the back and four old fashioned, flip-top desks facing it, each with a person sitting on their attached chairs.

Charlie:

_Woah!_

_Never again will she get the best of me!_

_Never again will she take away my freedom._

_And we won't forget the day we fought_

All:

_For the right to be a little bit naughty!_

Brynklie, Harlow and Mackenzie:

_Never again _

Charlie:

_Will The Chokey door slam!_

Brynklie, Harlow and Mackenzie:

_Never again _

Charlie:

_Will I be bullied, and_

Brynklie, Harlow and Mackenzie:

_Never again_

Charlie:

_Will I doubt it when_

All:

_My mummy says I'm a miracle!_

_Never again!_

_Never again will we live behind bars!_

_Never again now that we know that_

_We are revolting children_

_Living in revolting times_

_We sing revolting songs_

_Using revolting rhymes._

_We'll be revolting children,_

_'Til our revolting's done,_

_And we'll have the Trunchbull bolting._

_We're revolting!_

_Aahh!_

_We are revolting children_

_Living in revolting times_

_We sing revolting songs_

_Using revolting rhymes._

_We'll be revolting children,_

_'Til our revolting's done,_

_And we'll have the Trunchbull bolting._

_We're revolting!_

Charlie:

_We will become a screaming horde!_

Brynklie:

_Take out your hockey stick, and use it as a sword!_

Charlie:

_Never again will we be ignored!_

Harlow:

_We'll find out where the chalk is stored!_

Charlie:

_And draw rude pictures on the board!_

Mackenzie:

_It's not insulting!_

All:

_We're revolting!_

Brynklie:

_We can S-P-L how we like!_

Harlow:

_If enough of us are wrong,_

_Wrong is right!_

Mackenzie:

_Every word N-O-R-T-Y…_

All:

_'Cause we're a little bit naughty!_

Brynklie:

_So we ought to stay inside the line_

Harlow:

_But If we disobey at the same time,_

Mackenzie:

_There is nothing that the Trunchbull can do!_

Charlie:

_She can take her hammer and S-H-_

All four of them open up their desks and grabbed paper airplanes. They hurled them at the alumni, Brynklie's successfully hitting Rachel on the forehead and dropping into her lap.

All:

_You didn't think you could push us too far,_

_But there's no going back now, we_

Brynklie, Harlow and Mackenzie:

R-E-V-O-L-I-N'

Charlie:

_(Revolting time)_

Brynklie, Harlow and Mackenzie:

_U-S-I-N-G_

Charlie:

_(Songs)_

Brynklie, Harlow and Mackenzie:

_U-S-I-N-G..._

Charlie:

_(Rhymes)_

Brynklie, Harlow and Mackenzie:

_We'll be R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N-G._

All:

_It is 2-L-8-4-U._

_We're re-e-evolting!_

Charlie:

_Ahh_

All:

_We are revolting children_

_Living in revolting times_

_We sing revolting songs_

_Using revolting rhymes._

_We'll be revolting children,_

_'Til our revolting's done,_

_It is 2-L-8-4-U_

The chorus broke off into three parts as they pulled their desks into a circle. They went around them in perfect synchronization, slamming their hands and fist on the desks to the beat as they past.

Brynklie:

_We are revolting children_

_Living in revolting times_

Mackenzie and Harlow:

_R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N'_

Charlie:

_Never again will she get the best of me!_

Brynklie:

_We sing revolting songs_

Mackenzie and Harlow:

_U-S-I-N-G_

Brynklie:

_Using revolting rhymes_

Mackenzie and Harlow:

_U-S-I-N-G_

Charlie:

_Woah!_

Brynklie:

_We'll be revolting children_

_'Til our revolting's done_

Harlow and Mackenzie:

_We'll be R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N-G_

Charlie:

_Down, down down_

All:

_It is 2-L-8-4-U_

_We are revolting!_

"Thank you guys," Finn said, clapping as he came onstage, "That was so great." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on," Rachel said, "Four freshman could not be better than three NYADA students, one of which was actually on Broadway."

"Shut up Berry," Santana replied, leaning forward in her seat, "They're talented. You aren't the only talented person out there. Hell, Brynklie may be more talented than you."

"How could that be? I'm on Broadway."

"Were. You were on Broadway," Santana clarified, "But you gave it up to be on a bad TV show that never even aired. You're a joke, Rachel Berry. This fifteen year old has done more than you have in all twenty years of your life." Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Rachel," Quinn said, deciding to take a simpler approach, "You need to understand that you couldn't be the star of the Glee Club after you graduated. Yes, you were the star when we were here, but we've all moved on. You should too." Rachel sat back in her seat in a stony silence, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed.

"Anyway," Finn said, awkwardly breaking the silence, "Our next performance is from Jake, singing Dancing Through Life from Wicked." Jake came onstage and grabbed a microphone.

_The trouble with schools is_

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_

_Believe me, I've been kicked out_

_Of enough of them to know_

_They want you to become less callow_

_Less shallow_

_But I say: Why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife_

_And learn to live "the unexamined life"_

_Dancing through life_

_Skimming the surface_

_Gliding where turf is smooth_

_Life's more painless_

_For the brainless_

_Why think too hard_

_When it's so soothing?_

_Dancing through life_

_No need to tough it_

_When you can slough it off as I do_

_Nothing matters_

_But knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life_

_So keep dancing through..._

_Dancing through life_

"Well I must say," Mercedes said, "It's refreshing to hear a Wicked song that isn't Defying Gravity." She tipped her head towards Kurt and Rachel.

"That was awesome Jake," Finn said, "Well, that's it for today. We'll be back here tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day, all of the girls took the stage.<p>

All:

_I gotta get out_

_I gotta get out_

_I gotta get out_

_How'd I get in this slammer_

_This cooler_

_This big dollhouse!_

Kitty:

_Alright, ladies, welcome to the "Big Dollhouse!" For those of you new to the Baltimore Women's House of Detention, think of me as a mother... one who eats her young!_

Brynklie:

_Locked up with all these _

_Lowlife women_

Unique:

_And horizontal stripes _

_Ain't exactly slimmin'_

Harlow:

_Is there anybody here _

_Who can dry clean my blouse?_

Unique:

_It's the maid's day off_

All:

_In the big dollhouse_

Macy:

_Lady justice,_

_Where have you gone?_

Unique

_Oh, Wilbur, check,_

_I think I left the iron on!_

Brynklie:

_Did you see Corny laughing? _

_I could murder that louse!_

Kitty:

_Honey, that'll getcha life_

All:

_In the big dollhouse_

_Big house!_

Brynklie:

_Locked up here in the pen_

All:

_Big house!_

Harlow:

_No phone!_

Unique:

_No food!_

Bree:

_No men! _

Unique:

_I need a conjugal visit _

_From my loving spouse _

Kitty:

_Honey, just drop the soap _

All:

_In The Big Dollhouse _

Unique:

_Yoo hoo, _

_My stomach's a little sour _

_I haven't had food _

_In over an hour _

Kitty:

_You just had a pizza, _

_Six burgers, a mouse! _

All:

_There's no food left _

_In the big dollhouse _

Brynklie

_Hey, matron, _

_I have got to complain _

Marley:

_Mira, Mami, don't I know you _

_From 1st and Main? _

Bree:

_Eek, call my attorneys _

_Lipsh*tz and strauss _

_I gotta get sprung _

_From the big dollhouse _

All:

_Big house! _

Macy:

_No fair! _

Unique:

_No food! _

Mackenzie:

_No fun! _

All:

_Big house! _

Bree:

_And our fight had just begun _

_'Cause it's freedom's flame _

_Velma'd like to douse _

_So we must break out of this _

All:

_Big Dollhouse _

Brynklie:

_Penny, I can't take _

_All this waiting _

_I've lost my man _

_Plus, my hair's deflating! _

Marley:

_Well Tracy, _

_I hate to grumble or grouse _

All (screaming at Brynklie):

_But it's your fault that we're in _

_This big dollhouse! _

Mackenzie:

_Hey, cool it, ladies _

_No need to shout _

_And don't ya got an old man _

_To bail you out? _

Bree:

_Ha! Her daddy's a pervert, _

_A loser, a souse! _

Unique:

_Well, it's just us girls _

_In the big dollhouse _

All:

_Big house! _

Harlow:

_God, I'm too young to fry! _

All:

_Big house! _

Unique:

_I'm busting out! _

Marley:

_Girl, so am I! _

All:

_Lady justice, hear my plea _

_'Cause the big dollhouse _

_The big dollhouse _

_The big dollhouse _

_Ain't big enough for me! _

_For me! _

_For me! _

Unique:

_For me!_

Everyone applauded them as they bowed and came off the stage.

"Next is the boys singing Seize the Day from Newsies."

Jake:

_Now is the time to seize the day_

_Stare down the odds and seize the day_

_Minute by minute that's how you win it_

_We will find a way_

_But let us seize the day_

_Courage cannot erase our fear_

_Courage is when we face our fear_

_Tell those with power safe in their tower_

_We will not obey!_

Jake and Ryder

_Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side_

_Too few in number and too proud to hide_

_Then say to the others who did not follow through_

_You're still our brothers, and we will fight for you_

Jake, Ryder and Carson

_Now is the time to seize the day_

_Stare down the odds and seize the day_

All:

_Once we've begun_

_If we stand as one_

_Someday becomes somehow_

_And a prayer becomes a vow_

Jake:

_And the strike starts right damn now!_

Ryder:

_Now is the time to seize the day_

All:

_Now is the time to seize the day_

Charlie:

_Answer the call and don't delay_

All:

_Answer the call and don't delay_

Charlie:

_Wrongs will be righted_

_If we're united_

_Let us seize the day_

Carson:

_Now let 'em hear it loud and clear_

All:

_Now let 'em hear it loud and clear_

Carson:

_Like it or not we're drawing near_

All:

_Like it or not we're drawing near_

All:

_Proud and defiant_

_We'll slay the giant_

_Judgment day is here_

_Houston to Harlem, look what's begun_

_One for all and all for one!_

_Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!_

_Oh! Strike!_

_Now is the time to seize the day_

_They're gonna see there's heck to pay_

_Nothing can break us_

_No one can make us quit before we're done_

_One for all and all for_

_One for all and all for_

_One for all and all for one!_

* * *

><p>The alumnus gathered in the auditorium one last time before regionals. The curtain opened, revealing a pitch black stage. One spotlight lit up, revealing a single person.<p>

Brynklie:

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_

_there'll be sun_

Two more spotlights turned on.

Mackenzie and Harlow:

_Just thinkin' about tomorrow_

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow _

_'til there's none_

Four more spotlights lit up four more people.

Jake, Carson, Ryder and Charlie:

_When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely_

_I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh_

The remaining five spotlights turned on.

Macy, Marley, Kitty, Bree and Unique

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_So you gotta hang on_

_'til tomorrow, come what may!_

All:

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow_

_You're always a day away!_

_When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely_

_I just stick up my chin and grin and say oh_

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_So you got to hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may!_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow I love you tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

* * *

><p>"Crazy week, huh?" Artie commented. As he promised, he had taken Kitty out for dinner.<p>

"I'm glad it's over."

"Brynklie has to be a hard person to work with."

"She's okay. She knows what she wants and I guess that's a good thing. It's probably good to have all of that confidence with us. She's definitely better than Macy, who just lets people walk all over her."

"Is it weird to not have Mr. Schuester there?" Artie asked.

"A little bit. He really was only our teacher for the last few months of the school year. Most of the time was with Finn. I kind of prefer Finn anyway. It was easier to connect with him then it was with Mr. Schue."

"I get that. I doubt he would have been able to handle the new kids anyway."

"Probably not. They can be a little too much somedays."

"I bet. You know, I've had a really nice time with you."

"So have I," Kitty replied, "I've missed you."

* * *

><p>"Finn," Will said, "I have to apologize for last week. I came on too strong and I didn't give you any warnings."<p>

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"It's just that, you're twenty years old. You should be pursuing your dreams. You were interested in acting; you don't have to give that up. You shouldn't have to be stuck in your old high school. You should be living and making mistakes and finding your passions."

"Did you ever think that maybe teaching was my passion," Finn said, "Did you ever think that you could teach me anything other than singing or acting or dancing? I learned from you that changing a person's life is the best feeling in the world. I feel that when I work with these kids. Teaching is my passion, Mr. Schue. You helped me find that, so I'm forever grateful, but it's time to move on."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. My finals start tomorrow so I've been studying like crazy. I'm hoping that I will have a chapter ready for next week, but I'll have to see how this week goes.<strong>

**Songs: **

**Revolting Children from Matilda the Musical**

**Dancing Through Life from Wicked**

**Big Dollhouse from Hairspray**

**Seize the Day from Newsies**

**Tomorrow from Annie**


	10. Chapter 10

**This was really hard for me to write, hence why it is late for a third time.**

**Mailbag:**

**calired98: Rachel pisses me off, so of course I had to put her in her place.**

**GleeJunkie007: I'm just so done with the Rachel fan club. Actually I'm done with the original character fan clubs, clearly. Anyway, my finals are done and now I have no valid reason for not posting on time…**

* * *

><p>"Good luck at regionals," Mrs. Lynn said.<p>

"Wait, you aren't coming?" Ryder asked, disappointed, as he dragged his suitcase down the stairs.

"No, she isn't," Brynklie replied, emerging from another room, "It's highly irritating."

"Honey," Diane Lynn protested, "I'm sorry, but I have a ton of work to do and I haven't been feeling very well, and I've just been so exhausted."

"You mean nobody's going to be there?" Ryder asked. Their dad was on a business trip in Finland and wouldn't even be getting home until the day of regionals.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to win without me. You can do it, and I'll be here when you get back and we are going to celebrate."

* * *

><p>Two days later, the New Directions were in New York City, getting ready to perform.<p>

"Alright," Finn started, "We go on in five minutes. First is the duet, then the group, then the solo. You guys are going to do amazing. I believe in you and I know you can do this." A stage helper came up to the group and told them that it was almost time to perform, "Good luck, even though you don't need it!" Two people stood behind the now closed curtain, as the others watched from the sides. As the curtain opened, the music began.

Bree:

_I can't take them on my own, my own_

_Oh, I'm not the one you know, you know_

Kitty:

_I have killed a man and all I know_

_Is I am on the run and go._

Bree:

_Don't wanna call you in the nighttime_

Kitty:

_Don't wanna give you all my pieces_

Bree:

_Don't wanna hand you all my trouble_

Kitty:

_Don't wanna give you all my demons_

Bree:

_You'll have to watch me struggle_

_From several rooms away_

Kitty:

_But tonight I'll need you to stay._

Both:

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do do_

Kitty:

_I am up against the wall, the wall_

_For I hear them coming down the hall_

Bree:

_I have killed a man and all I know_

_Is I am on the run and go._

Kitty:

_Don't wanna call you in the nighttime_

Bree:

_Don't wanna give you all my pieces_

Kitty:

_Don't wanna hand you all my trouble_

Bree:

_Don't wanna give you all my demons_

Kitty:

_You'll have to watch me struggle_

_From several rooms away_

Bree:

_But tonight I'll need you to stay._

Both:

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do_

Kitty:

_Cold nights under siege from accusations_

Bree:

_Cerebral thunder in one-way conversations_

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh._

Kitty:

_Don't wanna call you in the nighttime_

Bree:

_Don't wanna give you all my pieces_

Kitty:

_Don't wanna hand you all my trouble_

Bree:

_Don't wanna give you all my demons_

Kitty:

_You'll have to watch me struggle_

_From several rooms away_

Bree:

_But tonight I'll need you to stay._

Kitty:

_Tonight I'll need you to stay!_

Bree:

_Tonight I'll need you to stay!_

Kitty:

_Tonight I'll need you to stay!_

Both:

_Tonight I'll need you to stay!_

Everybody else joined them onstage as a more upbeat song began to play.

Ryder:

_Can you feel it?_

_Now it's coming back we can steal it._

_If we bridge this gap,_

_I can see you_

_Through the curtains of the waterfall._

Jake:

_When I lost it,_

_Yeah you held my hand,_

_But I tossed it,_

_Didn't understand,_

_You were waiting,_

_As I dove into the waterfall._

All:

_So say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

Marley:

_Can you feel my love?_

Harlow:

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away._

Kitty:

_Can you feel my love?_

Brynklie:

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Say Geronimo!_

Carson:

_Well we rushed it,_

_Moving away to fast._

_That we crushed it,_

_But it's in the past._

_We can make this leap,_

_Through the curtains of the waterfall._

All:

_So Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

Bree:

_Can you feel my love?_

Mackenzie:

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away._

Unique:

_Can you feel my love?_

Macy:

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away._

Charlie:

_Well I'm just a boy,_

_With a broken toy,_

_All lost and coy,_

_At the curtains of the waterfall._

Carson:

_So it's here I stand,_

_As a broken man,_

_But I've found my friend,_

_At the curtains of the waterfall._

Ryder:

_Now I'm falling down,_

_Through the crashing sound._

_And you've come around,_

_At the curtains of the waterfall._

Jake:

_And you rushed to me,_

_And it sets us free._

_So I fall to my knees,_

_At the curtains of the waterfall._

All:

_So Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

All:

_Can you feel _(Brynklie:_ Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo!) my love?_

_Bombs away! _(Brynklie: _Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo!)_

_Can you feel_ (Harlow: _Make this leap! Make this leap! Make this leap!_) _my love? _

_(_Harlow: _Make this leap.)_

_All:_

Can you feel my love?

Eleven people exited the stage, leaving one standing at the center of the stage.

Ryder:

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

As Ryder finished and the curtain closed, the crowd erupted in applause.

* * *

><p>"Our judges have picked a winner," the announcer shouted into the microphone, "Can we invite all of our show choir groups onstage," He paused, while the four teams came onstage, "In third place are the Waffletoots," There was a round of applause while the dejected team was given their trophies, "Can I have a drumroll? This years high scoring show choir group is… the New Directions, with the Hoosierdaddies in second place." The crowd burst into applause as they were given the trophy. Brynklie and Harlow were jumping up and down, Kitty and Bree hugged and Jake high-fived Carson. Ryder, however kissed Marley in front of everyone. After they broke apart, she smiled up at him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have never been happier," Ryder said for the fifth time.<p>

"I know," Brynklie said, "It's all I've heard about. The entire. Ten. Hour. Drive." Ryder pulled into the driveway.

"Dad's not here," Ryder speculated.

"Wow. It's almost like he's never not been here before," Brynklie, replied sarcastically, "He's probably getting food." They went inside and Brynklie saw a note on the kitchen island.

"At hospital," Brynklie read, her heart dropping into her stomach, "Mom sick. Call."

"Lets go," Ryder said, grabbing the keys that he had just thrown on the table and heading towards the car. He pulled his phone out of a back pocket, "I have six missed calls from dad."

"Why didn't you answer them," Brynklie asked, trying to compose herself as she and Ryder got into the car again.

"Because I was driving," Ryder replied angrily, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, "Why didn't you answer your phone."

"Well if you hadn't talked about Marley for nine and a half hours I wouldn't have had to listen to music and watch YouTube videos without a charger for nine and a half hours."

Ryder sped to the hospital and he and Brynklie rushed inside.

"Hi," he said to the receptionist, "Do you know where Diane Lynn is?"

"I'm sorry, she was transferred to the New York Presbyterian University Hospital." Brynklie groaned and Ryder swore under his breath.

"Now what?" Brynklie asked, "Do we drive another nine hours or do we wait?"

"I should call dad." He grabbed his phone and dialed, "Hi dad."

"Ryder," Frank Lynn answered, "Where are you?"

"We're at the Lima hospital. Someone just told us that mom got transferred. Do you want us to come?"

"I would hate to make you drive all the way back, but I think mom would love to have you here."

"Then we'll come. What's the name of the hospital again?" Frank gave him the hospital name and then they hung up, "Come on Brynke. You can sleep in the car. We have to go to mom."

* * *

><p>But Brynklie didn't sleep, even while they drove through the night. The thousand things running through her head prevented her from even closing her eyes. By six, they were there.<p>

"Hey. Let's go," Ryder said. They went inside the hospital and asked another receptionist where their mom was.

"She's in room thirty six on the fifth floor. You need to be quick though. She's being prepped for a surgery." Brynklie's eyes widened. What was happening? Nobody was telling her anything. During the elevator ride up, she tried to calm herself down. _It's going to be okay. She's fine. This is one of the best hospitals around and they're going to do everything they can…whatever that is._ The walk down the white hallway, past the identical doors was the hardest thing she had ever done. Finally, they found room thirty five.

"Brynklie, Ryder," Frank said, hugging both of them, "I'm so glad to see you."

"What's wrong," Ryder asked. Frank gave a long winded explanation of what was wrong with their mother, but Brynklie didn't really listen. She was looking at her mom. She looked so small lying on the hospital.

"Don't look so sad Brynny," Diane said, "Most of the time I've been here I've just played with the bed controls." Brynklie managed a feeble smile. A doctor came into the room.

"Mrs. Lynn? It's time for you to come with us."

"Oh come on Doc," Diane said cheerfully, "My kids drove ten hours from here, went home, found out I was here, and then drove another nine hours back here overnight. Let me spend a little time with them." The doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said patiently, "You have five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>

**The Run and Go by 21 Pilots**

**Geronimo by Sheppard**

**Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! As you probably can tell, this isn't an update. I've been having a really hard time getting through the next couple chapters because I'm dealing with a lot of serious matter which is a little bit triggering for me to write. Also, because the topics are so serious, I've been doing a lot of research to make sure that they are as accurate as possible and I want to make sure that they correlate and if I need to make any changes before I publish, I can. Anyways, I'm taking a three week break from publishing and I'll be back on February 18th. I'm really sorry, but I feel like if I want this to be as good as possible, I need to do this.

- obsessiveryleyfan


End file.
